White Tornado
by Obiwan1527
Summary: The Titans meet a new girl named 'Keitha'. This wind girl joins the team and so does this boy named 'Ace', a person Robin sadly knows to well. What's worse? A new villain named 'Mr. R.' has hypnotized powerful villains and threatens to capture heroes AND villains to join his army. So the villains must join the Titans in order to NOT get captured. (RobStar, BBRae, KydOC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hi guys! Yep, made another OC story. Only for Teen Titans. I hope this story will become a wonderful success. _

_Better Summary: The Titans one morning face a new girl, who the H.I.V.E. Five and other villains are after. The girl, named White Tornado, joins the team and shares her origins with them. Next day, they meet another ally, but he's not someone Robin trusts after a few memories. Suddenly, all of Jump City is warned by a new villain, Mr. R, who threatens to mind control every single hero and villain to create an army and take over the world. Will they all survive from Mr. R's rage? Find out yourself. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Teen Titans, but I do own White Tornado and Joker19 owns the other two. If I did, I would go up to the creators and demand them to stop this 1 minute show (On Cartoon Network and they're much smaller), make a new season, and add my OC. (Takes breath) I'm done._

* * *

It was a very windy day in Jump City. Winds made the trees shake and the citizens hair fly crazy. The very same weather was happening at Jump City's famous Titans Tower.

The Titans were going about their own business. Raven was sitting on the far left of the couch reading her brown book with her hood up, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing one of their favorite video games, and Starfire was brushing Silkie's hair with a small pink brush. Suddenly, the main door next to the kitchen opened. Robin came in with a newspaper.

"Good morning, boyfriend Robin." Starfire said as she flew to Robin. Robin smiled and hugged the Tamerainian. "Morning, Star." He said as he broke the hug. They both smiled and gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"Aww!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said from the couch. Robin looked at them with an annoyed look. "Guys. It's been a month since our trip to Tokyo. When will you stop this 'awing?'" Robin asked.

"Sorry, man. I still think you two are adorable." Cyborg said with a big grin.

"Yeah, dudes. It's about time you guys went out…" Beast Boy was interrupted by a loud rumbling coming from his stomach. "You, guys? Could we please have some breakfast? I'm starving." Beast Boy said.

"I agree with grass stain on this one." Cyborg said.

"Please, friends. May I cook us some breakfast?" Starfire asked. Everyone exchanged glances with frowns on their faces. They really didn't want to eat her home meals. They all looked sadly at Robin. Robin caught their glances and smiled.

"Um…Star? How about you can cook breakfast tomorrow?" He asked. Starfire looked sad at first, but she smiled knowing she could cook for them tomorrow.

"How about we just go out for breakfast and head to the Café?" Raven asked. "I agree with Raven." Beast Boy said. "I too agree with Friend Raven." Starfire said happily. "I also vote Café." Robin said. "Alright, y'all! Let's go!" Cyborg yelled.

The boys ran out of the Tower while the girls flew out. Once outside, something flew past them. It flew in a fast speed. Almost as fast as Kid Flash himself. As it flew, large amount of wind passed them, making their hair's fly everywhere. In a few moments later, the mysterious thing left. The Titans (while fixing their hairs) looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What in the world was that?" Cyborg asked.

"That thing was fast! It just flew right past us." Beast Boy said making his right arm move towards the right, copying the object's movement. "The question is what is it?" Robin said as he rubbed his chin. "And why it was flying that fast?"

Raven took this moment to answer the problem. She raised her hood and closed her eyes. The others seemed to notice this and look at her with confusion. "Raven? Whatcha doing?" Beast Boy asked.

When her eyes opened, they glowed white. She closed her hands in a praying motion. The Titans still had no clue what she was doing. Few moments later, her eyes returned to their normal color. "She's running. She's running away from 5 beings. I couldn't get a good look on them, though." Raven said in her normal tone.

"Looks like we have to skip breakfast." Robin said. "Titans GO!" He commanded as he pointed at the object's direction. With that said the Titans head to Jump City.

* * *

The Titans were running down the street of Jump City. They looked straight ahead and saw the thing that flew past them earlier. The thing turned out to be someone. It was a girl. Her eyes were wide and her feet shaking on the ground with fear. The girl had dirty blonde hair that flew to her center back, white skin, and bright lime green eyes. She wore a knee-length white skirt, knee-length boots, white gloves, a white hair band, and a golden heart locket. But it was the shirt that interested Robin the most. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a design on the front. The design was a large grey 'T' inside a grey circle. The circle had two lines (one at the top and one at the bottom) that stretched to the ends of the shirt. To Robin, that design seemed very familiar to him.

The Titans slowly approached them. The rest stopped, but Robin continued to walk to her until he was only a few feet from her.

"We don't want to hurt you. We just want to help you. Could you please explain to us who or what you're running from?" Robin asked. She did not respond. She only kept staring at him. Robin smiled at her and reached out his hand. The girl looked down at the hand.

Suddenly, something headed towards them. It was a large yellow disk of electricity heading towards Robin and the girl.

"Look out!" Cyborg yelled to them.

Robin looked and pushed the girl and himself to the ground. He kept one hand on the ground while having his free arm around the girls waist. They both looked up and what they saw made the Titans gasp.

Standing on a high building were people they never expected to see. It was Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd. The Titans were shocked.

"How is it possible?" Starfire asked.

"You guys shouldn't be here." Raven said.

"You're supposed to be…" Cyborg said.

"Frozen in Paris." Robin finished as he helped up the girl from the ground.

Gizmo bursts out in laughter. "You crud munching Titans were wrong. After about a month, we were freed. Every single villain was thawed out of the ice."

"You better tell us who thawed you guys out or else we'll" Robin was cut off by See-More.

"Or else what?" See-More asked with a grin. Robin couldn't think something, so he just gave them a dirty glare.

There was a very awkward silence in the air. They all just gave each other dirty looks. Billy Numerous looked down at the girl. He nudged See-More.

"Look-ee here fellers!" He said loudly in his famous accent. "Looks like the goody-gooders caught the little cutie we've been chasing." The Hive Five glanced down at the girl and evilly smiled. Robin glanced at the girl and back up at them.

"So you guys were the 5 beings who were chasing her." Raven said with a frown.

"Yes, mam. Now I suggest you hand her over to us." See-More said.

"Not a chance." Cyborg said. "You'll have to go through us to get to her." He said proudly. "Is this a challenge?" Mammoth asked.

"I guess it is." Robin said with a confident smile.

"Alrighty, then!" Billy Numerous said. "I've got dibs on the red head!" He suddenly cloned himself into three people. "Make that 'we've'." The 3 Billy Numerous said. They jumped off the tower and charged at Starfire. She gasped as she flew away from the 3 clones.

"I've got the Tin Man!" Gizmo yelled. He flew down on his mechanic wings down at Cyborg. Cyborg frowned. "Couldn't there have been someone else besides 'him'?" He asked as he ran from Gizmo. "Come back here you chicken!" Gizmo cried as he chased Cyborg.

"Mammoth will take Bird Boy!" Mammoth said as he jumped from the Tower. Once landed, the whole sidewalk shook, almost acting as an earthquake.

"I guess I'll take the love birds." A voice above Beast Boy and Raven called out. They looked up and saw See-More floating under a large pink eye. He soon floated down and his eye returned to normal.

"We are not 'love birds'!" Beast Boy and Raven said together.

Robin saw Mammoth being busy cracking his knuckles, so he turned to the girl. He placed two hands on her shoulder. "Go find cover." He said sternly to her. He then let go of her shoulders, turned around and charged at Mammoth.

The girl was still standing where she was. Her eyes were still wide, but they narrowed and her mouth turned into a frown. She certainly was not going to take orders from a stranger. She had to help them. So, she started to run towards the battle. However, suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist. She tried to lead out a scream, but her mouth was covered by a black gloved hand. In seconds, they disappear from black energy.

* * *

Starfire flew down Jump City's main street. All the citizens were not there, probably hiding from the battle. At first, she was surrounded by quietness. She flew to the north direction of the street, but was stopped. "Peek-a-boo!" a voice called out. Starfire accidently flew into a large pyramid of Billy clones. With the impact, Starfire slowly fell to the ground of the road. Billy evilly smiled and forced himself back into 3 Billys. The Billys circled Starfire. Her eyes slowly opened and narrowed. She shot one of her starbolts at one of the Billy's, but he ran to dodge it. Starfire turned to the second Billy clone and tried to blast him with her eyes, but second Billy shoved her to the ground with his strong hands. Starfire growled as she looked up at him.

"Come on, darling. Got to do better than that." The Billy Clone said as he stood above her. The real Billy ran to the second Billy. "Heh Heh! Good one, Billy!" He said as he high fived him. The third Billy did the same. They glanced down and saw the alien princess was gone. "Hey! Where did she go?" The real Billy asked. The lift their heads up and gulped. Starfire had two of her starbolts in her hands with her eyes pure green.

"Is this better?" She playfully asked with a smile. She threw her green starbolts at the two Billy clones. They were threw back and landed roughly on the road. The real Billy glanced at them and back at Starfire. She then shot a large green starbolt beam at him. Billy Numerous screamed as the beam hit him in the chest. He was now knocked out. Starfire smiled and flew back to her Team to aid them.

* * *

Cyborg ran through the street. He stopped, though. He shouldn't be running. He should be fighting. Cyborg turned around and looked at his surroundings. It was quiet; too quiet. "Come on out, you little brat!" He called out as he powered up his sonic cannon on his right arm. He slowly walked and turned around, prepared to attack. Suddenly, a large yellow disk flew at Cyborg. Unfortunately for Cyborg, he didn't see it coming. So the disk hit his metal back and sent him flying into a local building. That contact made a large hole in the building. Cyborg then fell from where he was to the hard black road. He moaned as he tried to sit up and saw Gizmo flying in on his wings.

Cyborg growled as he charged at Gizmo. Gizmo, on the other hand, smiled and pulled out his black thin remote. He pressed a blue button. A black thin wire flew out of the remote and charged at Cyborg. The wire made a hissing sound. It moved and sounded like a snake. The wire wrapped around Cyborg's metal body. "This might shock you a bit." Gizmo said evilly. He then pressed a yellow button. Suddenly, blue lightning was shot from the remote to Cyborg's body. He felt the pain in his body and cried out in agony. His eyes were closed tight and his body started to become numb from the electricity.

"Just say 'please' robo snot and I'll let you go." Gizmo teased as he enjoyed watching Cyborg suffer. Cyborg continued to cry out in pain, but he didn't give up. Cyborg slowly raised his right arm at the bald little boy. His arm then turned into his sonic cannon again. Gizmo's eyes widened in fear.

"Please!" Cyborg said loudly in a serious tone. Then he let a large sky blue beam out of his sonic cannon. The beam then quickly hit Gizmo in the face. The little boy was sent flying in the air and away from Cyborg. Once out of sight, Cyborg ran to find his friends.

* * *

Robin charged at Mammoth. He threw his fist at Mammoth's face. It made contact and Mammoth slid back a little.

Mammoth recovered and kicked Robin in the face, but Robin dodged it with a backflip. Robin brought out his famous steel bo-staff. He brought it up to Mammoth's face, but Mammoth used his large hands to block the staff. They kept pushing at each other on the bo-staff, but none of them budged. Finally, Robin pushed hard enough to throw Mammoth back a little.

He took this opportunity to kick Mammoth in the stomach then jump and punch him in the face. Mammoth fell a little, but got back up and picked up Robin. He twirled his body around in a fast motion and tossed him on the road. The boy wonder landed roughly and rolled on to his back. Mammoth jumped on his feet and prepared to elbow Robin in the chest, but Robin grabbed something from his utility belt. He pulled out a large gas pallet and threw it at Mammoth. Large grey smoke came out of the pallet. Mammoth was covered by it and started to cough as the smoke went into his mouth. As soon as the smoke faded, Robin jumped and punched Mammoth with his right fist. Mammoth was knocked out and flew into a local building. Robin picked up his bo-staff and placed it back into his utility belt.

Robin was going to go back to help his Team, but he decided to find the girl and make sure she was okay. He never got to find out where she hid. So he ran towards the main street to find the mysterious girl.

* * *

See-More smiled and pushed a button on his green visor and his eye turned backwards into a black eyeball with a red 'X' in the main center. The black eyeball shot out of the visor to Raven and Beast Boy's feet. The two Titans glanced at the mysterious eyeball, but they seemed to notice a brown match on top of the sphere with a spark of fire slowly making it to the sphere.

"Hehe. That's new." Beast Boy said nervously. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, getting the big idea; they turned around and ran from the black eyeball. Once the spark of fire reached the sphere, the eyeball blew up in a big explosion. The explosion was tall as the Jump City's skyscraper. The impact pushed Beast Boy and Raven forward and made them fall on the road. When they looked up, they saw See-More walking out of the wreckage the explosion caused. He put his hand to his visor, ready for the next attack.

Beast Boy stood up and transformed into a green cheetah. He began to charge on his four legs and tried to attack See-More, but See-More threw a normal eyeball at him. The eyeball landed in Beast Boy cheetah's stomach and he was pushed back. Luckily, Raven was behind him and she levitated two cars with her black energy. She threw the cars at him and they hit See-More hard and he was thrown back a little. See-More recovered and stood back up, only to get punched by a large green gorilla. See-More was on his back again, but this time, out cold. After making sure he was out, Beast Boy and Raven nodded at each other and ran to find their friends.

* * *

Everyone met back at the center of the city. Only there was a problem they seemed to notice. "Where is Robin?" Starfire asked in concern. Everyone glanced around for their leader, until there was a loud beeping sound coming from Starfire's communicator. She grabbed it and flipped it open. "Team! I need you guys to come to the city's local bank. No time for questions. Robin out!" He said quickly and hung up on his communicator. The Titans just looked at each other with confused glances, but listened to their leader and ran to Jump City bank.

The scene comes to the roof of the Jump City Bank. It's a large white building with many white ancient columns. The building was very tall, only a few inches smaller than the Titans tower. Suddenly, a black portal appeared on top the roof. Out came the mysterious girl with her mouth still covered by the black glove. The owner of the black glove came out. It was Kyd Wykkyd. Being mute allowed him to sneak behind the girl and teleport away from the battle.

He suspected the girl would cooperate, but he was wrong. The girl in white slammed the back of her head against Kyd Wykkyd's, very hardly. Kyd Wykkyd pulled back and cradled his aching head. Once he pulled away from her, the girl turned and punched Kyd in the stomach. Kyd Wykkyd was pushed to the ground from the girl. He picked himself up. The girl came charging and tried to punch him in the face, but he caught her arm. She tried her other fist, but he also caught it. Soon, he punched her in the face and she was sent flying to the edge of the roof. Kyd Wykkyd, realizing that the target probably didn't make it, ran to the edge to check.

The girl in white was indeed not hurt; however, her whole body was lifted off the ground. Large amount of winds were surrounding her, helping her to fly. The girl shook her head and she turned to her attacker.

Suddenly, her green eyes turned pure white and she launched herself towards Kyd Wykkyd. When she was close to him, she prepared a punch. However, the muted villain quickly grabbed the edge of his cape and flipped it to his head. Then, he was gone. The girl gasped and with the speed she was flying, she flew through the place Kyd Wykkyd was supposed to be standing and landed on the roof.

The girl quickly stood and started to look for her attacker. She made a push of her legs and lifted herself into the air again. The blonde couldn't find her in the air, so she landed gracefully on the ground. Suddenly, she was kicked in the back and landed on her stomach.

The girl looked up and saw Kyd standing above her. Her eyes narrowed and her lips formed in a straight line. Kyd Wykkyd evilly smiled and prepared to 'knock her out', but was stopped.

"_Enough, Kyd Wykkyd!"_

The Meta human placed his black gloved hand on his right ear. He was wearing a sliver ear piece where the voice was coming from.

"_We do not have any time for this. Our plan still needs to be on schedule. Just let them think they've won. Re-assemble the team and head back to base. We'll have 'her' soon." _

The ear piece went silence with a beep. Kyd Wykkyd looked down at the girl, who was still just standing there watching him. Kyd Wykkyd smiled at her.

Soon, the Teen Titans were a few feet from the girl. They looked at the girl, then to Kyd Wykkyd. He walked a feet away from her. Soon, the rest of the Hive Five team arrived.

"We're not done with you guys, yet." Mammoth said angrily. He was about to charge at them, but Kyd Wykkyd stopped him with his hand.

"What's wrong?" See-More asked. Kyd shook his head at them.

"Why shouldn't we beat up these crud munchers?" Gizmo asked with his arms crossed. Kyd pointed at his ear piece with his hand.

"Oh." The Team said together. Kyd turned behind and raised his hand. Soon, a large black portal opened in front of them. Mammoth, See-More, Gizmo, and Billy Numerous walked in. Kyd Wykkyd walked a few inches, but turned his head slightly. He saw the girl had a shocked face because of the portal. Her eyes widened. He smiled at her and walked in the portal. The portal then closed up.

The girl just stared at where the portal was. Her shock was broken when a hand touched her shoulder. The hand was large and covered in metal. She looked up and saw Cyborg.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. The girl nodded her head. Robin approached them.

"Do you know why those people were chasing you?" He asked her.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea, honestly." She said with a confused tone. The girl tried to walk, but her stomach was in pain and she clutched it with a moan.

"You look pretty hurt, little lady." Cyborg said. "How about you come to our place and we'll heal you right up?"

"Um…okay." The girl said. So the Titans and the girl all ran back to the Titans Tower.

* * *

_So was this better than the first version? Man, I'm not that great at writing fights. I mean, did you read how short that was. Guess I got some work to do. More reviews, favorites, and follows= more chapter updates! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hey, guys. Here's chapter 2 of my story. And here are the shout-outs:_

_Mimzy94__: Thanks for putting this story on your Favorite and Follow story. I am eternally grateful for that. It'd be even nicer if you add a review, not that you have to. Thanks anyways._

_Snowdevil the Awesome: __Thanks for adding this story to your Favorite list. That really made me smile. :)_

* * *

The Titans and the new girl arrived at the Tower. When the girl saw the Tower, she was very impressed. It was very large, the biggest tower she's ever been in.

They all walked into the kitchen, then to the OP room. The girl thought the inside was just as nice on the inside. The furniture looked cool and very stylish. Everyone took a spot on the couch. The blonde suddenly clutched her stomach as soon as she sat down, forgetting she was injured.

"Here." Raven said as she raised her hands and placed them in front of the girl's stomach. The purpled teen's pale hands suddenly glowed in a sparkly light blue aura. As soon as her hands stopped glowing, and when she retreated her hands, the blonde's injury felt better.

"That felt really weird." The girl said. "But really cool at the same time." She added with a smile. Raven nodded with her own small smile.

"We haven't introduced ourselves." Robin said with his thumb pointed to himself. "I'm Robin." Then he pointed to his other teammates. "That's Cybrog, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven."

"Nice to meet you guys." The girl said. "My name is Keitha."

"So, what brings you to Jump City, Keitha?" Cyborg asked her.

"Well, I travel from place to place. I like to see new places." Keitha answered as she placed her hands on the back of her head with a smile on her face. "Do your mother and father not worry for you?" Starfire asked. That question seemed to be the wrong one to ask, because Keitha's smile disappeared and she placed her hands on her lap.

"Um…" Keitha seemed to struggle to find the right words to that question. For 4 years, she tried to ignore that question or reply it with a convincible lie. When she did lie, people would believe her. "My parents abandoned me when I was young. So I've been running from place to place." She replied with a frown, her white gloved fists tightening with extreme force. 'Did it work?' She asked herself in her head.

"You must have some family besides your parents." Beast Boy added with a sad look. "Maybe some brothers or sisters?" Keitha shook her head. "I'm an only child." She said sadly.

Everyone besides Keitha exchanged glances with one another. Robin could obviously see their (besides Raven, who just had her normal look) 'puppy faces' they were giving him and he got the idea. So, he turned back to the blonde girl. "Would you excuse us for a minute?" He asked her and Keitha nodded. The Titans got up and walked to the door that lead to the hallways, and then entered the door. Once the door slid closed, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg continued to give Robin their puppy looks.

"No." Robin said seriously with his arms crossed.

"Oh come on!" Beast Boy said with his arms in the air.

"We don't know anything about this girl." He argued back, still saying in his serious tone.

"But she has nowhere to stay." Starfire added to help Beast Boy.

"That's not the point." Robin said as his white eyes on his mask narrowed.

"Then what is the point?" Cyborg asked in an annoyed tone. The 3 of them were thinking the same thing. Keitha had no home; she was abandoned by her parents. She had no one to live with. They all knew that's how they were when they were children. No parents and no home. Robin, on the other hand, had a complete reason not to accept her. He could still remember the last time they took an orphan in. What if Keitha was like _her_? One day, staying at the Tower and becoming a Titan. Then, betraying the Team and almost killing them. Last, sacrificing herself and never to be seen again. Robin could not live with himself to make that mistake again. For Beast Boy's sake, he did not explain his reason of suspicion.

However, he does want to know why on earth she was wearing that shirt. It wasn't just the shirt, it was the logo. That 'T'. He knew only one person who wore that 'T' logo. Why would some normal girl wear _his _logo? Finally, Robin came to a decision.

"She can stay for ONE night." Robin said as he held up one finger. Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled and high fived each other. Starfire squealed in delight and hugged her boyfriend. Of course, it was her 'death hugs', so Robin started to choke for air. Not wanting to wait, Starfire let go and flew out of the door, followed by the two boys.

Robin stared at the now shut down and did nothing else. He seemed lost in thought again. So Raven came up behind him and placed a pale hand on his shoulder. "You don't trust her, do you? Just like Ter…"

"She's staying the night so I can ask her the logo on her shirt. Nothing else." Robin interrupted her. He brushed her hand off his shoulder and exited the hallway. Raven just stared sadly at his trail and followed him out.

"Good news, Keitha!" Cyborg yelled with a huge grin on his face. "You get to stay tonight!" Beast Boy said with a grin of his own. "Is it not wonderful, new friend Keitha?" Starfire asked as she flew to her new friend and gave her a 'death hug'. Keitha, new to his, started to choke for air. "Could you… (cough)…please release me, Starfire (cough)" She choked out. "Oops." Starfire mumbled and released Keitha. The blonde girl quickly recovered and turned to her new friends. "No, you don't need to let me spend the night." She insisted with her hands up in defense.

"You should stay." Raven said, to everybody's surprise, since they looked at her with confused faces. "Your injury may need to heal more, so a good sleep might help." She added.

"Well, if you guys say so, alright." Keitha said with a smile. "Thanks, guys." The Titans answered, with smiles, "You're welcome."

"By the way, could I ask an important question?" Beast Boy asked the girl as he walked over to her. "Sure, Beast Boy." For some strange reason, Beast Boy walked behind her and looked confusingly at her back. "Where are your wings?"

"I beg your pardon?" Keitha asked as she quickly turned around.

"You are an angel, right? So, where are your angel wings?" He asked again. "I mean… I saw you flying today and you're wearing white clothes. So I assume you're an angel, right?" Raven walked up behind him and slapped him up against the head. "She's not an angel, idiot." She said angrily as Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head.

Keitha found this funny and giggled. "Nope. Sorry, Beast Boy. I'm not an angel." She looked down at her clothes. "I just wear this because I like the color white. Plus, I only fly because I'm using the wind to lift my body." She added.

"So you have the power of aerokinesis?" Robin asked and Keitha nodded.

"Besides flying, I can generate and manipulate the wind at my fingertips." Keitha informed them. She lifted her hand started to wiggle her fingers. The Titans looked at her and gasped since her eyes turned to pure white, just like Raven's when she uses her powers. Suddenly, a gust of wind came into the room, making the Titan's hair fly everywhere. In the kitchen, the cabinets opened up and the paper plates started to fly in circles. Thinking that was enough of the example, Keitha commanded the wind to leave, but not before placing the paper plates back to the cabinet.

"That is truly a wonderful power to have." Starfire said happily as she smoothed her hair back into place. "Thanks, Starfire." Keitha said.

"Well, for tonight, you can sleep on the couch." Robin said to her. The others were about to argue back that she deserved something better, but Keitha quickly responded, "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

* * *

About 3 in the morning, Beast Boy woke up. He couldn't sleep well. Since Keitha said that she was abandoned by her parents, it reminded him the day his parents were taken from him. That boating accident that killed his parents. In fact, that was the reason he was up at this late hour. It was a nightmare of that incident. He hasn't had that nightmare in years. The first time was when Mento took him, a few days after the boating accident. He would scream a lot during the nightmares, so Mento (sometimes Elasti-Girl) would come in, wake him up, and hold him 'til he stopped crying. Man, were those long hours.

Beast Boy exited his room as he rubbed his tired face, but he bumped into something hard. He looked and saw Cyborg standing next to him.

"Dude. What are you doing up?" Beast Boy asked as he rubbed his eyes again.

"I forgot some tools in the kitchen. It's important I get them." Cyborg lied. Beast Boy, knowing it was a lie, gave him a skeptical look. Cyborg couldn't face it and sighed. "Bad dream. Couldn't sleep." Of course, Cyborg was dreaming the day he became this; a half man and half robot. How his mom was killed after it, and how everyone he knew and loved shoned him for the way he became. "What about you?" He asked with a frown, wanting to forget about the bad dream. "Same here." Beast Boy answered with a frown, his green pointy ears drooping down.

"How about we get a midnight snack and we head back to bed?" Cyborg suggested. "I would suggest that we hang in the OP room, but I don't want to wake Keitha." Beast Boy nodded and the two best friends made their way to the kitchen. They walked out of the door and were about to head for the kitchen, but they heard a noise near the couch; where Keitha was sleeping. They glanced at each other and tipped towed to the couch. What they saw made them shocked.

Keitha, who was supposed to be asleep, had her legs pulled up on the couch. Her knees were covering her face and her shoulders were shaking. You could hear tiny sobs coming from her.

"Keitha, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked as he and Beast Boy sat down on the couch, with Cyborg on her right and Beast Boy on right. She didn't seem to hear them, so Cyborg placed his large metal hand on her shoulder. She did feel this and looked up to her visitors. She quickly tried to wipe her tears away, but they kept coming. So she gave up and sniffled a little. "What are you guys doing up?" She asked quietly so they couldn't hear her broken voice.

"Couldn't sleep. But more importantly, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked her softly.

Keitha sniffled and squeezed her knees tighter. "I had a nightmare. Not a pleasant one. But you guys can go back to sleep. Don't worry about me." She insisted.

"It's okay. We just had bad dreams too. That's why we're up." Beast Boy said. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. Keitha looked down at her knees. "It was about my parents." She said sadly.

"We don't have to talk if it's gonna upset you even more, Keitha." Cyborg insisted, not wanting to let the girl cry even more.

"No. I hear it's better to talk about your problems than to hide it." Keitha said. She took a deep breath and undid her legs, so they were back on the floor properly. "I lied about my parents abandoning me. I abandoned them."

Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes went wide at that statement. "Why did you do that?" Beast Boy asked. "I would've stayed, but Dad wanted me to be safe." She whispered to herself, to which they heard. Keitha took another deep breath and stretched her back so it was straight. "Listen up, guys. Cause I'm about to tell you my story, which also happens to be my nightmare."

* * *

_Why so short? Well, three reasons. One, it's almost 11:00 PM and I gotta work on this other story before I get sleepy. Two, I like to divide the events of my story into different chapters. Three, I just love a good cliffy. Oh, and here is how you say Keitha (for all of you who don't know how) {Key (Kee) th (ph) uh (a)} I hoped that helped. Not sure if that really did. _

_Did you guys like how I thought Robin would think Keitha would turn out like you know who? I thought I did pretty well on that. I mean, come on guys. The guy was on a long obsession with Slade. You gotta admit, he wouldn't get so comfortable around a new member who has no home, no family, blonde, and the Team would want her to stay like forever. So I hope you guys don't think I made him a little OOC. _

_Review guys. This story is craving for some. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Hey guys. Here are my shout-outs from Chapter 2. _

_Huntress in the Night:__ I'm glad you think this story is good. Judging the amount of views for this story, my success might take a while. _

_AmbrosiaMaestro:__ I wasn't too sure if that line was funny, but glad to see you liked it. Yes, you may use that line, if you like. _

_Sophia901:__ You know what's interesting, Kyd wasn't going to be my OC's love life, at first. I chose someone else on the show, but then I watched Lightspeed and I was like o_0 "I think I'm in love." Look at him! Just look at him! He's quiet, mysterious, hilarious, good looking, and he was only created for the show! So I'm like "Hmm…..CHANGE!" Thanks and I will keep going with this story._

_Here's another shout out to __Huntress in the Night __(again)__, Your Guardian Angel in the Sky __and __Mimzy__ for adding this story to their Favorites and Following list. You guys rock! :)_

* * *

_Previously: "Listen up, guys. Cause I'm about to tell you my story, which also happens to be my nightmare."_

* * *

"My name is Keitha Wilson. I was born to a loving mother, a protective father, and two loving brothers. When I heard my birth story, my brothers said that I suddenly stopped breathing when my mom held me. Apparently, my lungs weren't working very properly. As weeks passed, I never left the hospital because they never could find a way to help me, so I was slowly dying."

"But my dad didn't give up on me. Even when everyone was beginning to doubt, even my mother and brothers, he couldn't accept that his newborn girl wasn't going to live. He did everything he could to save me."

"One day, one of the nurses said that she heard of man who might be able to help, a Scientist who used to live in Poland. Mom or Dad never told me his name, saying it wouldn't be safe to know who he was. After Dad made a deal with him (And I will never know what science he used to perform this) ,that scientist saved my life after one surgery."

"Sounds like a good man." Cyborg said with a grin.

To his shock, Keitha led out a short quiet laugh, like the ones you use when you don't believe something. "I thought that too." She said with a small smile, but then it faded. "Turns out, Dad was grateful for having the scientist for saving me, that he was going to that man a lot of money. But that wasn't what the scientist wanted. Again, nobody told me what he wanted, but apparently it was so bad, that he and my Dad got into a small fight.

"Good man, he says." Beast Boy muttered with his arms crossed. Cyborg gave him a glare and raised his arm in a threatening way, making the green boy cower a little. Keitha looked at the boys and gave a small smile (eyes closed) and a giggle. So, she continued to story.

"My Dad was in the army when he was 16, so he easily defeated the guy. But when the nurses called the police, he fled the place. He said something about the deal before he escaped."

"Man, your dad sounds so cool." Beast Boy said with a big smile and two sparkles in his green eyes. "Yep, he is pretty cool. He loved me and my brothers very much." She added with a smile.

"Not to be a drag, but it something tells me that you haven't finished your story." Cyborg said.

Keitha blinked, and then remembered she really didn't finish her story. "Oh right, sorry." She apologized.

"Well, with the scientist commotion done, my life was pretty normal. I went to school, got good grades, and I got along well with my brothers. Grant was always the one to tease me, but we still got along. We played video games and catch. Joey was always there for me. I loved it when I was down; he would always play me songs on his guitar. He's so amazing and he has the best voice I have ever heard."

"One day, when I was 8 and school was done for the summer, my brothers and I decided to celebrate by playing a game of baseball. It was so much fun, until one moment; Grant was batting, I was pitching, and Joey was in outfield. When Grant hit the ball, it flew and hit one of the large branches on our apple tree. Joey was under the branch…" Keitha begins to tell what happened as she remembered that moment.

* * *

_The branch made crack sound and started too slowly to pull apart from the tree. It was as if time slowed down for the Wilson children, for some strange reason. Grant (the eldest brother, who had short blonde buzz cut hair and green eyes. Also wears black t-shirts with army camouflage shorts and black army boots) drops the bat to run to push his little brother out of the way. But by Keitha's point of view, neither Grant nor she could make it to him. The branch looked big enough to crush one of Joey's (The middle child, who had chin length blonde hair, but more curly and had bright green eyes, like Keitha's. Also, he wore a formal white shirt with blue jeans and flip-flops) bones. _

_Out of confusion and fear for her brother, Keitha raised her small arm, screaming "No!" at the top of her lungs. _

_By some force of nature or by some magical source, a large gush of wind was formed from the little blonde girl's hand and was sent flying to the branch, like a speeding bullet. With all of its strength, the wind shoved the branch before it even could touch Joey, making it land roughly at the fence of the backyard. _

_All 3 of them stared at the large broken tree branch with wide eyes. Keitha lowered her now-shaking arm and stared at it. 'Did I just do that?' She thought in her head. _

"_Keitha!" The girl turned and saw her two older brothers running towards her. "Did you really just do that!?" Grant asked with shock. _

"_Um… I think so." Keitha said. Joey smiled and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Key, you just saved me from that branch. You have superpowers now!" Joey exclaimed with a smile, Grant nodding in agreement. _

"_I do?" She asked herself, not believing her brothers. But registering everything that just happened, she smiled and jumped in excitement, doing a small twirl at the end. _

"_My sis has superpowers. I'm now jealous, Key." Grant said with his arms crossed and an annoyed look. Keitha showed a disappointed look and was about to talk back, but Grant chuckled with a smile. "Just kidding." He said jokingly. Then he added, "So, what powers do you have?" _

"_Since I felt a lot of wind above my head when that branch almost fell on me, my guess is that you're aerokinetic now." Joey answered (eyes closed) with his index finger pointed up in a smart gesture. _

_Both Grant and Keitha looked confusingly at their brother. Joey sighed, forgetting that he was the smartest in his class. Keitha did fine in hers, but Grant could give his parents worries with his grades. He says he doesn't really care, because when he's 16 (He is 12 and Joey is 10) he'll go into military school, like his father. _

"_Aerokinesis is the power to generate and/or control wind energy." He answered. _

"_Wow, that's so cool!" Keitha says with a smile, and then she looks at her small hands. "I can control winds." She whispered to herself. _

"_Hey, Key. Do you mind if you could do that again, you know, bring in some wind?" Grant asked his little sister. Keitha blinked and looked down at her feet. To be honest, she had no clue how to summon her powers again. It was just a onetime thing. But seeing the faces of Grant and Joey, she couldn't disappoint them. So, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and raised her arm in front of her, like she did to save Joey. _

_However, nothing came to her command. So she tried again, her eyes tighter now, and made a hum sound that you usually make when meditating. Again, nothing happened. Keitha frowned and gave up. _

"_I've ran out of ideas." The blonde said with sadness. Even Joey had no clue what to do, since he's never been in situations like this. _

"_Why not try forcing it to the ground?" Grant asked. "Why would she do that? That's a stupid idea!" Joey argued as he glared at his older brother, ignoring the height difference. "Well, at least I'm trying, Joey. I'm not seeing Mr. Musical suggesting any ideas!" He argued back. _

_As Grant and Joey began to argue, Keitha felt she had nothing to lose, so she tried Grant's idea. She lifted her arms so her hands were in front of her knees, palms facing down. She took another breath and closed her eyes. _

_Without acting quickly enough, the wind was formed again, but this time, it lifted Keitha straight off the ground, making her do one flip until she was in a standing position. She screamed when she felt the ground leave her feet and saw the sky coming closer. Once she stopped going up, she looked down saw she was only a few inches above the tree. She then looked and saw her two brothers looking up at her._

"_Key!" Grant yelled. "You're flying! You're really flying!" Joey added loudly. _

_Keitha looked back up and turned her head and body to get a better look of her surroundings. The long open blue sky was only distances away from her now and the clouds looked even cooler to her from this position. Suddenly, a flock of geese were flying towards her. She didn't want to get in their way, so she moved herself backwards to let them through. In thanks, the geese honked at her in a joyful tone. _

_It was as if it was a world Keitha just opened her eyes. The sky was beautiful and the air felt fresh. Now she knew why birds love to fly in the sky, she almost felt like a bird herself. _

_Deciding the fun is over; Keitha tried pointing her feet down, hoping to fly down to the ground. Luckily for her, it worked. She landed gracefully in front of her brothers. They still had their mouths open in wonder, but they snapped shut as Joey ran and hugged his little sister. "This is so great, Key!" He said and Keitha returned the hug. Grant didn't do hugs, but he walked up and patted Keitha on the head._

* * *

"My brothers and I tried to keep it from my parents, but they eventually found out." Keitha said.

"Why were you trying to keep it from your parents?" Cyborg asked. But before she could answer, the door near the right side of the room opened. A figure walked in with her dark purple cloak on and hood down.

"I thought I heard something." Raven said, seeing the 3 figures surrounding the couch. Soon, Starfire appeared behind her with a yawn.

"Looks like you weren't the only one." They turned and saw Robin entering the room from the main door in the kitchen. He and the girls were starting to wonder why the 3 of them were up 5 in the morning (The story took a while to tell)

"Friend Keitha. Why are you not sleeping?" Starfire asked her new friend. "She was just telling us this awesome story about her life." Beast Boy said.

"I could start over, if you like." Keitha said with a smile, but Beast Boy jumped up. "No way! That'll take too long. Let me sum it up." He said with a smile. Cyborg moaned in annoyance and placed his chin on his palm as he rested his elbow on his knee. "Here we go…"

"Okay…" As Beast Boy began to speak, a small background appeared behind him of a movie strip. Each event passed each strip of the movie. "Well, Keitha was born with really bad lungs, so she almost didn't make it. But her Dad was all like 'No! I am not letting my little girl die!' So he called this really smart scientist man to help her. The man was like 'Oh sure, I can save her!' and the Dad was like 'Yay!' and the man cured Keitha. But the scientist man was like 'Now you gotta do this…' but the Dad was like 'No way!' There was an epic battle, but her Dad was like seriously strong and more awesome than the scientist and he won, but the man disappeared.

"After a while, while Keitha and her brothers were playing baseball, but Grant accidently hit a branch, which almost hurt Joey. Grant was like 'Aggh!' and Joey was like 'Gasp!' and Keitha was like 'No!' and a large gush of wind kicked that branch's butt. Keitha was like 'Gasp!' and Joey was like 'Yay!' and Grant was like 'Grumble' because he was so totally jealous. Then Keitha tried flying, which she did, and she got to talk to birds! And that's the end." Beast Boy said, making the imaginary background disappear and he waited (with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face) for his other teammates to congratulate him on such good story telling skills.

However, all his teammates (including Keitha) gave him a confused look, imaginary red question marks appearing over their heads.

"What?" The green lad asked with his own confused look.

"Beast Boy, I didn't talk to the geese." Keitha said with her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed.

"Well, I wanted to change the story a bit." Beast Boy said with his own frown.

"I think we know now. You can continue now." Robin said as he and Starfire sat down next to each other, while Raven sat next to Cyborg.

"Answering Cyborg's question, the reason we've kept it from them is that we didn't know how to tell them. But they eventually found out. They were surprised at first, but my mom said I should keep my powers in secret because she was afraid for someone to find out and use them against me, or worse, my family. I agree, so did my father and my brother. We were fine for a long time."

"Until one night, when 5 years has passed since that event, my father just got home from his job. He never told us his job, saying it would be dangerous to know. He would come home every other day, and sometimes he bought us presents. So my brothers and I assumed he worked to the government or some secret agency. I sometimes believed my mom knew, because when they brought it up, mom and dad would start to fight. I hated it when they fought. After the fight died down, and everyone was asleep…"

* * *

_13 year old Keitha was sleeping peacefully in her bed, when suddenly, she heard a bang. She couldn't tell if it was the gun kind or when someone slams the door, but it woke her up anyway. She got worried a little, so she got out of bed and quickly open the door. Her bedroom was next to her brothers, so they were out too. _

_Suddenly, another bang went off. "Joey, what's going on?" Keitha asked in a scared whispered. "I don't know, Key." Joey said. Seeing Keitha shaking a little, Joey stepped and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. _

_The sound of the bang returned again for the third time, which made Keitha jump a little. "Come on, I bet Mom and Dad is down there." Grant said, pointing to the staircase. Grant lead the way, with Joey and Keitha following. _

_They reached to the bottom of the stairs and stared at the sight. Their mother, Adeline (Addie, for short) was standing behind with a horrific look on her face as she watched her husband push his body against the banging door, which became harder for him to hold on. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead and his blue eyes narrowed._

"_Mom!" Keitha cried out as she ran over to the woman with brown wavy hair and green eyes. Addie gasped and grasped her child, crouching to her knees 'til they hit the floor. She saw her daughter's pool of tears and gently stroked her head. "It's going to be okay, sweetie." _

"_Mom, what's happening?" Joey asked as he ran over and joined in on the hug. But for Grant, he ran to his white-haired father (This color is not because of his age. He was in good health of his older 20's, so the reason was unknown) the man turned to his son and said, in a protective tone "Grant, get over there with your mother. I don't want you to get hurt." Then he added. "If anything happens in the next minutes, take Joey and Keitha to the secret door. Exit the basement, and run as far as possible."_

"_But Dad…"_

"_Now Grant!" He yelled. Grant was about to argue back, but being in this situation, he ran back and placed his arms around his family, protecting his mother, brother and sister. _

_Mr. Wilson turned to his family, who were all (minus Grant) were on the verge of a sudden breakdown. He quickly ran into his office and brought out an old wooden chest. Inside was a long sharp sword with a red taped-cover handle, and the top was in a black case. He grabbed the sword and ran back to his family, standing in front of his family. _

"_He's coming, aren't they?" Addie asked her husband, having a disappointed look on her beautiful face. Mr. Wilson just stared at them, but he nodded. Keitha, having absolutely no clue what was going on, showed tears down her face. Her father hated to see her cry, especially when she was scared out of her mind. So, he walked over, got to his knees, and placed his sword down. Keitha quickly jumped into her father's arms and hid her face in his chest. "I'm scared, Dad." She whispered. "Don't worry, Keitha." Mr. Wilson quietly said. "Just listen to my instructions and you'll be safe."_

_But Keitha didn't want to abandon her parents. She didn't want to leave them alone with these evil people who are trying to break into their house. _

_The banging stopped; all that could be heard was the beating of the Wilson's heartbeats. _

_Suddenly, something was thrown through the window. It landed a few feet away from the family. It was small, green, and had a metal part at the top. Strangely, it started to shake._

_Mr. Wilson gasped because he soon realized what it was. "Smoke grenade!" He yelled as he covered everyone. The grenade led out a great amount of grey gas, which quickly filled the room and made it foggy. No one could see a thing, and there were many sounds that sounded like it was coming from the chimney. But Mr. Wilson and Addie couldn't tell since they could see nothing. _

_Someone grabbed Addie by the shoulders and she was brought up roughly to her feet and away from her husband, letting out a loud scream. "Addie!" Mr. Wilson yelled, and tried to find her, but someone kneed him in the chest, making him fall on his knees. _

_After minutes, the smoke cleared and everyone could see. But Mr. Wilson saw that his hands were tied up by ropes, so he couldn't reach his sword, which was far away from him. _

_A shadowy figure entered the room and clapped his hands in a playful way. "Well done, men. I expected a better fight from you, Mr. Wilson." He said to the white-haired man. _

_Mr. Wilson gasped at the person standing before him. "You!" He growled. _

"_Ah, yes. It's been a long while since our meeting. How long has it been? 13 years, I think?" The evil man said with a grin. _

"_Where is my wife!?" Mr. Wilson demanded, his voice almost echoing the house. "Tell me now, or else I'll..."_

"_Do not worry, Mr. Wilson. She's right over here." He pointed out to the woman who was held by two men in black uniforms, her mouth and hands have been tied up. "Addie!" Mr. Wilson yelled out to her, but she only muffled sounds in return. Her deep green eyes widened in fear of the men in their house. _

"_Such a shame if something was to happen to her, but that can all be changed…" As he was about to finish his sentence, he reached down to Mr. Wilson's eye level and grabbed his shoulder in a hard grip. "if you give me back what I came for, this should be with your children." He said with an evil smile. _

_For some reason, surprisingly the young white-haired smile returned a playful smile. "What children?"_

_In the back of the room, everyone heard a click sound. The evil man turned and saw a rug that had been removed from its spot on the hard wood floor. On the spot was an obvious-to-see black square in the floor. A secret passage to the basement. _

_The man's face turned angry and he looked at his other group of men. "You idiots! You didn't grab the children! Go and find them, now!" He yelled in an order to his men. The men yelled "Yes sir!" and ran to the hidden door, opening it and climbing down the black stairs. _

_The 3 Wilson children could now hear the soldiers coming down into basement. Grant, who was leading, said "Run!" and led the way. Joey grabbed Keitha by the hand and dragged his little sister through the basement. _

"_Key, you have powers, you can stop them! Use your wind powers!" Grant yelled to his sister. However, Keitha was terrified out of her mind, but she turned her head and tried. She used her free hand and raised her hand. All she could do, though, was blow a couple of boxes off the shelf. One of the soldiers heard the noise and saw the 3 running children. He alerted the others and they came even closer now. _

_Keitha gasped and tears came even more, because she was frustrated that her powers weren't working properly. "You tried, Key." Joey said in comfort. _

_Sadly, Grant made them run into a dead end, which was the section where they kept their sport equipment. _

_Grant heard the loud heavy clicking of footsteps coming closer. He was running out of ideas quick, he needed to get Keitha and Joey out of the house. _

_He looked at the right corner and smile at the thought of an idea. "Joey, you and Keitha come over here." He told his little brother. Joey listened, grabbed Keitha's hand, and walked over to him. Grant pushed a few things around to make a small hole in the corner. He lightly pushed Joey and Keitha in. "Stay here until they're gone." Grant whispered to his siblings. _

"_Grant, no!" Keitha whispered. "Don't you dare…" Joey began to say, but Grant interrupted by walking and picking up his old wooden baseball bat and his baseball. Then, he ran to the end of the area and saw the group of men looking for them. Grant then used his best pitching arm and threw the baseball, which successfully landed right-on the soldiers head, making him fall right on his butt. The other soldiers looked up and saw Grant starting to hit his baseball against the walls, making a loud noise. "Over here, stupid!" He yelled to the men, and then he dropped his bat and made a run down the hall. _

"_Get back here, boy!" The soldier who got hit with the baseball said. "Go! Go!" He ordered his men when he was up, then he and his men chased after Grant. _

_Hidden in the equipment, Joey had one hand on his sister's shoulder and his other over her mouth, so that they could be quite. He waited for the soldiers to past the area with cautious eyes, but Keitha waited with wide eyes in fear. _

_Once the last two soldiers went passed the walls, Joey let his hand down from Keitha's mouth and placed it on her other shoulder so he could get her up. _

_Joey walked up to the end corner of the area walls and looked up, seeing the soldiers were too busy chasing Grant to notice them. He then grabbed Keitha's hand and ran down the other end of the hallway, which was closer to the back door. _

_Sadly, the last soldier to follow heard other footsteps and turned, seeing Joey run with Keitha. "Bill! The boy's fooling us!" The soldier told his friend who was behind him. 'Bill' was about to yell towards the others, but he started to think they'll just mess up again. "Let's go!" Bill said to his friend, turned around, and started to run the other end of the hallway. _

_Keitha and Joey were almost to the door now. Joey was starting to get a little tired, but when he looked at his sister, he could clearly hear the hard time she was having in catching her breath and saw that her legs looked as if she was almost about to collapse. _

"_*inhale* Joey *exhale* I'm scared." She said with her weak voice. _

"_I know, Key. But don't worry, you're gonna be fine." Joey reassured her. He turned and a small smile formed on his lips as he saw they were right in front of the backdoor. Behind it was a flight of stairs that led to the backdoor, where Joey planned on hopping over the fence with Keitha to escape. He was about to turn the doorknob…_

"_Stop right there!" Keitha and Joey gasped as they saw two soldiers running up to them, coming nearer with each step. "You two are coming with us!" Bill said in a fierce tone. _

"_Oh no!" Keitha said with a frown, looks like they didn't win; now they'll have to face that evil man. _

_Suddenly, Joey grabbed Keitha and shoved her out the sudden open back door, making Keitha fall right on the first two steps. She looked up and saw Joey slam the door, locking it. _

"_Joey!" Keitha yelled as she got up and started to try to unlock the door. She looked through the door window and gasped as she saw Joey push down 2 large shelves of all sorts of junk, cutting off the two soldiers from him. _

"_Joey No!" She yelled in a louder voice. Joey ran up to the door and places his two hands on the window. He began to tell her something, but Keitha couldn't hear him due the fact they were separated by the door. "What? I can't hear you!"_

_Joey tried to repeat his words, but someone grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. Keitha reacted quickly and started to run up the stairs. After a banging his weapon against the doorknob, Bill threw open the door and started to chase the girl up the stairs. _

_But once he reached to the top, there was nothing but the wind twirling the leaves of the backyard._

* * *

Starfire gasped. "How awful." She said in a quiet and sad tone, her hand in front of her mouth in shock.

"You must been through a lot." Raven said with a sympathetic look, feeling sorry for the girl.

Keitha nodded at the purple-haired girl. "It was a lot to go through. Flying to who knows where can be tough, especially not knowing if you'll ever see your family again. But, lucky for me, that didn't last long." A small smile appeared on her face.

"Why's that?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I got lost for a couple of days, which led to weeks, then about 3 months. I went to many cities, either flying or walking. I didn't go home because I was still afraid of putting my family in danger, so thinking it was for the best, I didn't go back."

"In one of my travels, I ended up in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. It was a fun town; nice restaurants, good people, and they had the best carnivals. My favorite place was a small restaurant called 'Mad Yak' Sounds ridiculous, but it was great. The owner, Riker, was down-leveled and sort of a hippie. I didn't have money, but he let me work as a dish girl to earn some money for food."

"One day, while I was working, a bad gang of men came and tried to rob Riker's cash register. Riker was a pacifist, so he didn't fight back, which made the gang easy for them. I got ticked, so I used my powers to stop them. Man, did that really shut them up. They fled after I knocked the wind out of them. After I helped Riker, something happened that changed my life."

"A man happened to stay while Riker and I tried to clean up the restaurant. He said he was interested on my powers and asked where my parents were. I told him that I'm an orphan and he seemed to believe it. I guess he felt sorry for me, because he offered me a home and how to learn more about my powers. At first I was cautious, but he seemed to be serious. He didn't adopt me; he just gave me a nice home life until I know where to go. His home was nice and the practices with my powers really helped, wasn't long until I found out about something."

The Titans leaned in closer, seeing this could be important.

"Well, turned out, the man who saved me was one of the members of the Justice League; Red Tornado." She said with a smile.

Everyone yelled "What!?" with wide white eyes and just stared in shock.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Beast Boy said jumping up from his spot. "You mean to tell me that the most powerful robot in the world, who rides on a large red tornado and has a funny looking yellow arrow on his head, was the one who found you!?" He asked in shock. Keitha nodded her head slowly. "Dude, that is so awesome!" He said with a smile.

"But that doesn't make sense. The day he met you, wouldn't people see that he was." Raven asked.

"Hey, even talking androids have secret identities." Keitha remarked.

"But he's a robot." Beast Boy added.

Keitha glared at him and stood up. "Yes, he may be a robot, but that doesn't mean he can't have a life. He was built as an android, but he was created with feelings." The Titans looked at the blonde with a confused look, wondering why she got angered so quickly. She noticed and took a breath. "Sorry, but I've always heard people always think of Red as an emotionless robot, but he's not. Finding me, training me, and giving me a home proved to me that he does have a heart. He's trying his best to be human, so he created a body to live a 'normal life'. It's not weird, it's wonderful." She finished off with her arms crossed.

"That was so beautiful." Cyborg said as tears slipped down his face, holding a box of tissues. "Yes, those words were truly glorious." Starfire said. "Tissue?" Cyborg asked his red-headed friend. Starfire nodded and took a piece, blowing one huge breath from her nose into the tissue, which the blow causes Cyborg to fly across the room.

"Encore! Encore!" Beast Boy said with his own tears and clapped his hands.

Raven rolled her eyes at the silly scene. Robin, ignoring it, said "Mind if you could continue?" He asked her. Keitha smiled with a nod and sat back down. "Well, after I found that out, and much begging and pleading, Red saw he could trust me. He told me everything about him and I told him everything about me, including how I wasn't an orphan and the whole scientist institute."

"Does that mean he told you his secret identity? Dude, you should tell us!" Beast Boy asked, but that resulted in Raven sending a slap up-side the head. "She's not going to tell you." She said in annoyance.

"Sorry, Beast Boy." Keitha giggled with a smile at the scene. "I'm afraid I can't tell you." She then continued, but she was almost done. "So, with that…" Wanting to add dramatic effect, she jumped and pointed her thumb towards her. "I became Red Tornado's sidekick; White Tornado."

"That's a good name." Raven said with a smile. "Thanks." Keitha said with her own smile.

"But what happen, since Red's with the Justice League right now and you're here?" Cyborg asked. "Plus the fact the H.I.V.E Five was chasing you through town." Robin added with his chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Well..." Keitha began to add with her index finger on her chin and she looked up to the ceiling, trying to figure out Robin's question. "I worked with Red for a long time, as his protégé, or sidekick as everyone says. It was fun, but Red finally decided what I should do with my life. He told me that I should be finding a way back to my family. I told him that I didn't want to endanger them, but he told me to go out and find a way to protect them. So, we said good-bye and I was off. I flew for a while, and I finally got here; Jump City. I couldn't find what I was looking for, but that's when those strange, 'H.I.V.E Five' guys attacked me. That's it."

"Not to be rude or offensive, Keitha, but you just met us. Why would tell us all about your back story?" Robin asked. He was a boy of many secrets. If one was found out, it could be used against him. Bat… 'his father' taught him all about that. If she was truly a protégé, she shouldn't be exploiting her origins.

Keitha smiled again. "Well, just like with Red Tornado, I could tell you all are wonderful people. 1) You _are_ a superhero group, after all. 2) You helped me when I was a complete stranger to you guys. Obviously, you guys can be trusted with my secrets." She said, and then added with a blush, "Besides, I'm horrible at keeping secrets."

"Aww!" Beast Boy suddenly got up and hugged the blonde and started to pat her head, she just blinked at this reaction. "You're like a sweet puppy, who's just lost and alone." Then, he smiled at an idea.

"Can we keep her!?" He asked his teammates. "What?" Robin asked in normal tone.

"Keep?" Keitha asked herself. Is Beast Boy really asking them to… let her stay?

"Yeah, that's great idea, BB. We haven't had a Titan member in a while." Cyborg said with a smile.

"I don't mind another girl on the team." Raven said, thinking this girl wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh, yes! She must join the Team! There can now be more girls to do the mall of shopping and the painting of nails. We could even do the fun of doing one's make up!" Starfire said loudly with a smile.

"Please, oh wonderful and wise leader!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Nice try, Beast Boy. But the puppy dogs are not going to work this time." Robin said with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, showing him that he means business and nothing will convince him to change his mind.

That was until Starfire wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "I love you, Robin." She said in the cutest voice. Robin was still as he was, but only difference was the blush. Then, after a moment, he raised a finger.

"Okay, she can stay." Robin said.

"Yes!" Beast Boy said as he jumped into the air with his fists.

"Keitha Wilson; you're officially a Teen Titan." Cyborg said as he shook her hand in a firm grip, making Keitha shake the pain a little afterwards.

"Welcome to the Team." Raven said with a smile. "Thanks, I promise not to let you guys down."

"And to complete this and make it official, Keitha Wilson must now go on the journey called…" Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped into place as large yellow words appeared. "Cyborg and Beast Boy's Amazing Tour of the City!" They both yelled, making Raven, Robin and Starfire fall on the ground.

"The what?" Keitha asked, an imaginary red question mark floating above her head.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Raven said as her and the couple stood back on their feet, clearing their ear drums out.

"We've never done this before with new members." Robin said with his arms crossed.

"I know, but me and green bean here thought it would be a good idea to show Keitha around town, show the coolest places in town." Cyborg said as he walked next to Keitha and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, like the arcade, the pizza corner, the arcade, the park. Did I mention the arcade?" He asked.

Keitha laughed at this. "I love arcades! I'd love to go on this tour with you guys." She then turned to the others. "Aren't you guys coming?" She asked.

"Thanks, but I think I'll go set up your room, then meditate a little." Raven said, and then raised her purple hood and walked out of the room. "You guys?" She asked the couple.

"Sorry, but I already promise Starfire I'd help her with breakfast." Robin said with a frown, since this could be interesting when it comes to Star's cooking.

"Alright, y'all. Let's get going!" Cyborg said. With both male Titans turning to their new friend, the blonde aerokinetic girl smiled and nodded and they were off on their way on that wonderful morning.

* * *

_WHEW! That was a doozy. Man! I haven't updated in forever. Months, I think. Well, I hope you guys thought the chapters are good. _

_To those who figured out Keitha's origins, please do not mention the answer in the review box. I don't want you guys to spoil the fun for the others who don't know. If you'd like, you could just PM me about it. How's that sound?_

_I'd tried my very best to make some of the scenes humorous like the TV shows, you know, where random things could appear, the character's faces and bodies change into something funnier looking, blah blah blah. So I apologize if I did a horrible job on that. Same thing goes for the characters personality._

_Oh, and the whole Mad Yak and Rizer thing, well I was researching Happy Harbor on DC Comics Wikia, since Keitha was currently there, and apperently there was this small cafe and hippy owner. I was like, hmm, this could be useful. _

_Special bottom shout out to Joker19 (who is now, and don't know why, noahbaseball19) you do know who's coming next, don't you. *rubs hands together evilly* MWAHAHAHAHA! 0_0  
Pretend you never read that…heh heh…_

_Please be nice with me and "Pause for effect "~Gru (Despicable Me) REVIEW! :D_


End file.
